Le jour où tu es mort
by Auteur-Onirique
Summary: Je suis tombée amoureuse de la chanson 'The Day You Died' d'Arch Enemy il y a quelques semaines et en lisant les paroles, je me suis tout de suite dit : cette chanson est faîte pour Erik et Charles. Et ça a donné a première songfic ! Bonne lecture !


**Disclaimer** : La chanson ne m'appartient pas, ni X-Men, heureusement. Mais le mix entre les deux, c'est à moi ! =)

Magneto POV

**A precious child with innocent mind**

**Born to suffer, in this life or for another**

Au fond, c'était un charmant paradoxe : Charles Xavier, l'homme qui avait toujours voulu aider ses semblables était destiné à mourir par la main d'un d'entre eux. Sa gentillesse n'était destinée qu'à être balayée d'un geste que par l'ingratitude des mutants qu'il avait quasiment nourri en son sein.

Charles Xavier, l'homme qui avait tellement voulu épargner à ses semblables la douleur, et les affrontements violents, était destiné à mourir par les deux choses qu'il avait combattues.

Il était comme lui. Destiné à souffrir. Il était comme tous les mutants. Comme toutes ces personnes si fondamentalement différentes de la masse des humains. Ils étaient tous destinés à souffrir d'une chose qu'ils n'avaient pas choisie.

Mais Charles, impossible optimiste qu'il était, avait toujours cru pouvoir rallier les mutants et faire cesser toute violence entre les humains et eux.

**So hopeless and relentless falls this remorseless day**

**The dark remains of a violent world**

Mais cette croyance ne l'avait pas préservé du sort qui l'attendait. Mourir par la violence. Comme toutes les personnes vivant en tant de guerre.

Il y avait cru dur comme fer jusqu'au bout. Irrécupérable optimiste.

Il était mort, lui, la seule lueur d'espoir et de joie en ce monde.

Et pire encore, il était mort par la violence qu'il avait combattue.

Et pire encore, lui, il avait laissé faire ça.

Il avait regardé son unique espoir d'un monde meilleur disparaître, envolé, comme par magie. Laissant le monde dans ses ténèbres et sa violence.

**They day you died my tears ran dry**

Le jour où mort, il n'avait pas pleuré. Il n'avait plus jamais pleuré depuis. Même quand il repensait à lui, même quand il regardait ses portraits, même quand il en entendait parler, même quand il repensait au souvenir qu'il avait éveillé en lui.

Autrefois, il n'avait jamais été un pleurnichard et ses larmes étaient aussi rares que ses rires. Mais elles avaient définitivement séchées quand il avait vu le seul homme à qui il tenait vraiment mourir sous ses yeux.

Autrefois, quand il pleurait, il avait toujours eu l'impression que Charles était à nouveau à ses côtés, comme lors de ce jour merveilleux où il avait déplacé la parabole. Comme si Charles était encore là pour recueillir chacune de ses larmes et en faire une force. Comme il savait si bien le faire.

Mais désormais, ses larmes étaient inutiles. Maintenant que Charles n'était pas quelque part sur cette planète, pleurer était superficiel.

**I feel you, I hear you echo in my soul**

... Et pourtant, le télépathe avait beau être mort, Erik sentait encore sa présence quelques fois. Souvent, il se disait qu'il faisait ça pour que le vide ne soit pas trop insupportable.

Plus rarement, il se disait que le lien qui les avait jadis unis, quand Charles fouillait dans sa tête pour l'aider, restait intact. Charles ne pouvait jamais mourir totalement.

Il était encore avec lui. Il avait toujours été avec lui.

Même quand des kilomètres et des kilomètres les séparaient, même quand ils étaient ennemis, il pouvait encore sentir cette chose entre eux deux. A la fois si puissante et si infime. Si parfaite.

Chaque contact, chaque mot de lui était imprimé dans sa tête, sur sa chair.

Et même après sa mort, il pouvait encore sentir Charles à ses côtés. C'était son seul réconfort.

**I failed you, I miss you so**

**The day you died echoes in my soul**

Parce que, quand il ne pensait pas au lien qui les unissait encore, il repensait au jour fatal où il l'avait vu mourir.

Au jour fatal où il avait été à nouveau impuissant.

Comme lorsque sa mère était morte à cause de son pouvoir.

Comme lorsqu'il n'avait pas pu rattraper le sous-marin pour la première fois.

Il sentait à nouveau la boule se former dans sa gorge. Mais il lutta contre les larmes inutiles.

C'était de sa faute. D'un ordre, il aurait pu arrêter Phoenix. Ou au moins, mourir à sa place. Mais il avait laissé Charles mourir sous ses yeux.

Il avait abandonné Charles en ce jour fatal.

Le jour où il est mort.

Le jour qu'il n'oublierait jamais et qui serait comme un murmure de plus, hantant son esprit, lui retirant la paix que Charles avait jadis tellement oeuvré à mettre en place.

Il l'avait vraiment abandonné ce jour-là, pas sur la plage, mais dans cette forêt.

**This world's on fire – turned its back on us**

**A lost horizon left behind**

Maintenant que Charles n'était plus là, le monde allait sombrer dans les ténèbres et la violence. Plus personne ne serait à la hauteur du télépathe pour raviver la petite flamme de l'espoir dans ce monde pourri.

Ils auraient pu être ensemble, côte à côte, soit pour sauver la race humaine et coexister avec eux, soit pour les exterminer. Dès fois, Erik n'en avait plus rien à faire.

Les idéologies avaient déjà fait trop de mal aux hommes. Le nazisme, les différentes théories sur l'acceptation des mutants dans la société...

Il avait trop souvent été la victime des idéologies. Il avait trop souvent eu des brillantes idées, des opinions sur l'avenir des mutants.

Et maintenant, il était vieux, il était seul, il avait envie de pleurer la mort d'un des rares êtres chers qu'il avait eu. Maintenant, il était misérable.

A cause des idéologies. De ses idéologies.

Il s'autorisa à penser à tout ce qu'il aurait pu vivre avec Charles s'il n'avait pas suivi ses propres idéologies. Ils auraient pu jouer des centaines de fois aux échecs. Ils auraient pu recruter des mutants. Charles aurait pu installer durablement la paix dans son esprit tourmenté. Il aurait pu finir par lui dire... tout. Tout ce qu'il ressentait. Tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais cessé de ressentir pour lui.

Ils auraient pu.

Mais voilà, à cause de ses idéologies, il avait laissé le bonheur derrière eux deux. Il avait abandonné le futur heureux qui aurait pu les attendre.

Mais il avait perdu tout cela. Tout fait disparaître.

**So hopeless and relentless falls this remorseless day**

**The dark reality of a hostile world**

Mais maintenant, d'où tirer l'espoir et la lumière ?

Le jour où Charles mourut, Erik sut qu'une partie de lui-même était morte avec lui.

**Blabla** : Voilà, j'ai fais ma première songfic ! J'espère qu'elle vous a plu et qu'elle ne vous a pas semblé culcul la praline (j'ai un certain penchant pour la guimauve ^^')

Ce serait vraiment sympa de me dire ce que vous en avait pensé, comme ça, je saurais ce qu'il faut que j'arrête et ce qu'il faut surligner dans mes prochaines fics ! Merci à vous de m'avoir lue en tous les cas !


End file.
